Late Night with Lova
by Romance-luver222
Summary: Third Story in my Mischief and Flight series. A cute one-shot of Loki bonding with his daughter, Lova.


A wailing sound woke the emerald prince and princess. Each slowly rose to the world around them as they listened to the shrill noise coming from across the room.

Jane sat up, trying to find her bearings. A comforting touch came from her loving husband as he stroked her back.

"Go back to sleep, love." Sweetly kissing his wife's shoulder in the dark, he softly whispered, "I'll take care of her tonight."

The goddess of flight cleared her throat, "Are you sure? You have a busy day tomorrow."

"I always have a busy day these days," Loki lightly chuckled.

"Fair point," she grinned.

Loki pulled his wife in for a loving kiss. "Sleep. I'll tend to the little one."

Jane beamed and exhaustedly fell back against her pillow. "Thanks. You're awesome," she groaned.

"Don't you forget it," he winked down at his drowsy wife. Loki slowly lifted himself from the bed and made his way to the golden cradle.

The screaming became louder and louder as Loki got closer to his daughter's bed. Unlike most royal couples, Jane and he had decided that they would care for their child with no additional help. Though it had its hard moments, Loki couldn't imagine anyone else attending to his infant's needs, especially having almost lost her. Every moment he had with his darling Lova was precious to him.

He twitched his hand and opened the closest curtain to let in the moonlight. The emerald prince rubbed his eyes and looked into the cradle to see tears streaming down his infant daughters face as she cried out for attention.

Loki bent down and picked her up. "What? What is it, my love?" He gently rocked her in his arms which seemed to quickly quiet her down. Since her birth, the one thing that seemed to sooth the babe the most was her father's soft voice, a fact that Loki couldn't help but boast about.

The baby girl sniveled in her father's arms as he quietly cooed to calm her down. Soon she was smiling and laughing up at her emerald father. "Come, my Lova. Let's get you all cleaned up and leave mommy to sleep."

After getting Lova changed, Loki walked the halls of the palace with his 3 month old as he fed her, giving her a tour of her new home. "See, Lova. There's your uncle's throne. You know? Daddy once commanded that same throne and the 9 realms, but that was when daddy was being a very, very bad man. Yes, he was! Yes, he was!" The infant smiled at her father as she suckled on her bottle.

The cute pair roamed the halls together, stopping every now and again to interact with a guard on duty. "Say bye, bye to the nice man, Lova. Say bye, bye!" Loki baby talked as he took his daughter's hand and waved it at a guard. The humble guard enthusiastically waved back at the babe.

Loki and Lova turned the corner until they were standing in front of an adamantium door. "Now, this Lova, is your daddy's favorite place in the palace. Well, other than mommy and daddy's bedroom," he mischievously grinned.

The God of Mischief waved his hand and the heavy door opened. Loki entered with his daughter and snapped his fingers, brightening up the room with pale light. "This, my love, is my room of enchantments. This is where daddy practices his spells and mixes new potions." Loki removed the empty bottle from his daughter's mouth and set it down on a nearby table. He lifted her up so she was eye level with him. "And someday, daddy will bring you in here and teach you all kinds of amazing things. Yes, he will! Yes, he will!" The emerald prince kissed his daughter's head and then laid her against his shoulder, slightly patting her on the back.

"This is a pretty fantastic place, isn't it Lova? Yeah!" Loki heard a tiny burp from his little girl. "Good girl, Lova. Give me one more good burp, Sweetie." Lova let out another tiny little burp. "Good girl!"

Loki lifted his infant and smiled into her icicle blue eyes. "Who's the best little girl in the universe? I think it's you! I think it's you!" Lova gurgled down at her father. He kissed his daughter again and cradled her in his arms.

The emerald prince gave Lova a little tour of his room, showing the small babe his different potions and spell books. "And this spell is my favorite. It makes holographic images of yourself, or others, that you can then use to play tricks on people. Daddy has used this many times on your uncle. He does not like it at all, which makes it that much more satisfying for Daddy. But it gets him every time."

"Yeah, you should really stop that." Loki turned to see his wife. "Someday, Thor is going to catch the real you and beat the crap out of you."

The emerald prince grinned at his wife. "What are you doing up?"

"I was wondering where my husband and daughter went. The room was feeling cold and vacant without you guys."

"I've just been showing Lova the palace."

"So I see. I think you've excited her so much, that she fell asleep."

Loki gazed down at his now sleeping daughter. "Well, the palace is pretty exciting," he chuckled.

Jane walked over to her little family and kissed her daughter's soft head. "Let's get this beauty back to bed. Before you know it, she'll be up wanting more attention."

The emerald family made their way into their grand bedroom. Loki and Jane looked down at the bundle in his arms. "I don't want to put her down. I just want to sit up and stare at her."

Jane smiled, "I know, but you'll regret it in the morning when you have to wake up and help Thor."

Loki gazed down at Lova. "I would never regret spending time with her. No matter how sleep deprived I get."

Reluctantly, Loki laid his daughter back into the golden cradle on her side and covered her with her fuzzy viridescent blanket. The emerald couple gazed down at their sleeping child. Loki looked from her to his wife, meeting her hazel gaze. To think he could have lost this moment if it wasn't for his father's sacrifice.

Jane took her husband's hand and guided him back to their bed. Loki took her lips into his. "Goodnight, Mrs. Mischief."

"Goodnight, Mr. Mischief," she yawned.

The couple cuddled together and let themselves relax into a soundless slumber, until a familiar wailing sound came from the cradle once more.

Jane and Loki let out a loud grunt and looked at each other.

"Ready for another palace tour?" Jane asked.

Loki smiled and sighed. "Always."

* * *

><p>Next story coming soon!<p>

Please review! :)


End file.
